Kagamine babysitters
by tyrannosaurusrex-123
Summary: Miku has left Rin and Len to care for her younger brother, Mikuo, while she is away to Malaysia. But what could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic here. I've currently out of ideas for Land Before Time ones, but I will still write them. Anyways, please enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

Meiko told the Vocaloids one evening that they will be attending an AnimeFestive Asia Parade. Everyone wanted to go, but she said that only those 16 years and above are allowed to attend. So that left the three youngest members to stay at the Vocaloid mansion: Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine and Hatsune Mikuo.

The next morning, the Vocaloids are all packed and ready to leave for the airport. Kaito and Gackupo helped with the luggage; Meiko and Luka were checking the attendees and making sure no one was absent; Rinto, Dell and Lenka were also excited about the trip and were planning which places to visit after the parade. Neru was busy texting to someone on her phone, and Yowane Haku was paying money to a taxi driver. As for Hatsune Miku herself, she was telling the younger Vocaloids to be on their best behaviour.

"Okay you two, let me get this straight." she first told the Kagamine twins sternly, "While we were away, I want no fruit fights, no pillow fights, no racing around the house as if there is a Triceratops stampede is after you; and DO NOT make Mikuo listen to any of the Evilious Chronicles music. Understood?"

"Yes, Miku-chan," came their obedient replies. Miku continued, "Len-kun, make sure you remind Rin-chan about these rules time and again. Otherwise, no Nintendo Wii when we come back. Get it?"

"Yes, Miku-chan,"

Then, Miku turned to her younger brother, Mikuo, and said, "Kuo, don't be sad. Onee-san will be gone for about a week or so. If you are at your best behaviour, and listen to Aunt Rin and Uncle Len, I will buy back something you like. Okay?"

7-year-old Mikuo, stopped sniffing and hugged his older sister, replying, "Okay Onee-san, I will listen to them!"

"That's my little Onii-chan!" Miku giggled.

"Hey Miku-chan? Are you ready now? We're gotta miss the flight to Malaysia!" Neru called out from inside a taxi. "Okay, coming!" came the reply.

Soon, all the Vocaloids, except the youngest ones, were inside the taxi that soon began to drive. From inside, Miku, Rinto and Lenka were waving goodbye to their younger siblings whom were watching them from inside the house. Finally the taxi drove away and Rin, Len and Mikuo were on their own now.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed and reviewed. Do remember to follow for any future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: A trip is prepared

**Ok guys, Sorry for the delay. I haven't decided on any pairings, but anyways, let's continue!**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the twins took Mikuo for a walk in the park. In fact, Mikuo brought a kite along with him, so Len told him that he can fly his kite within their area. Mikuo agreed, but, however, he is unable to lift his kite into the air.

Then Rin came to help. "Hey Mikuo-kun, do you know how to fly a kite?" Mikuo shook his head. "How, Rin-san?"

"Well," she demonstrated. "First, all you have to do is to make sure that your kite is flying within the wind." Rin lead him a few paces from Len and continued, "And when you do, you-"

"Rin, he has to be in the area. Lead him back!" Len said from behind, and just then, a gust of wind blew from the west. "Relax, after I demonstrated Mikuo on flying kites, I'll lead him back!" came the reply.

"Now, when you do, you lift your kite high up in the air, and then you ru-ru-RU-RU-RRAAARRRGGHHH!" she continued, but the wind took advantage of the kite and poor Rin was blown in the direction of the wind. "MIKUO-KUN! LEN-KUN! HELP ME!" she yelled towards the boys.

"Oh Rin, you always get me into trouble...Mikuo-kun! Go help Rin-san let go of the kite!" Len observed, and with that the boys began running towards her.

Eventually, they chased and chased her, until eventually, the kite became stuck on a tree. "Oh, now I DO understand how Charlie Brown had felt!" Rin said, and she looked down at the boys. "Oi, you bakas! Stop chasing me now! Get me and Mikuo's kite down!" Len jumped up and grabbed her legs, looked down, and turned lime green. "Hey Mikuo, I need a hand here!" he called to the small teal boy. "Grab my ankle, and pull us down!"

"But Len-sama, the tree couldn't hold you two any longer," Mikuo said, and WHAM! Both the Kagamine twins were fallen face-down, with the branch and the kite with them.

"For some damn reason, you're right for now..." Rin groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tokyo airport, The Vocaloids had their air tickets booked and they have a few hours before the departure to Malaysia.

"Okay all of you," Meiko immediately instructed. "You have ten minutes to do whatever you want. Then, meet the three of us at the Sakæ Sushi restaurant for dinner. Alright?"

"Alright!" came everyone's reply, and they immediately dispersed. Kaito immediately looked for an ice-cream stall, Gackupo went to Guardian's to buy a first-aid kit, Miku, Lenka, Rinto and Dell went to buy some teenager's stuff, and Neru went to some Wi-Fi area to continue browsing the internet through her phone. And only Meiko, Haku and Luka are left.

"So, what have you guys brought anyway?" she told them.

"I'm pretty sure I packed spare clothes for everybody," came Luka's reply. "Everybody needs it just in case someone needs to change into a new set of shirts or pants."

"And I've brought THIS!" Haku exclaimed, showing Meiko a bottle of sake. "But you know that alcohol is not allowed in flights."

"Whatever you say. I'd just gotta finish it before takeoff and chunk the bottle somewhere." Haku snapped, putting the sake bottle back into her bag. Meiko sighed. This is sure going to be a long flight, she thought.

* * *

That evening, Rin, Len and Mikuo were having dinner at their place. Len just cooked a meal of soup, fish and tofu but Rin isn't satisfied about his dinner.

"Mmph, I sure miss Luka-san's own cooked meals. They are much tastier than yours," she complained, stuffing her food into her mouth.

"But we just have to bear with it for a while," he replied. "They'll be away for a couple of weeks before we see them,"

"Speaking of being away for a bunch of weeks or so, why don't we visit someplace during the weekend?" Rin suggested, and Len nodded to her agreement. "Let's just ask Mikuo-kun about where to go for the weekend."

"I know! I know! I want to go to a marine park!" Mikuo exclaimed excitedly. "You sure you wanna go there?" Mikuo nodded.

"Alright! Rin-sama is going to take you there this weekend!" Rin replied in the same tone.

* * *

At an airplane, the Vocaloids have all had their dinner eaten, and got stuffed in the plane with their luggage in their cabinet. They are seated in twos: Miku with Lenka, Dell with Rinto, Kaito with Gackupo, Meiko with Luka, and Neru with a very knocked-out Yowane Haku (She drank the ENTIRE bottle of sake before they boarded the plane, so let her go.). Just then, Lenka's phone rang.

"Lenka-chan, you have to make it quick. The plane will depart soon," Miku told her before she picked up the call. The caller was Len.

"Hello, Len-kun? We're on the way to Malaysia now...wait, you're Mikuo-kun? And you want to speak to your sister? Well just a minute..." she handed the phone to Miku and continued, "It's from your brother. He wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Kuo? Hey, how are you doing? Fine? That's great! Keep up with the good work here and...what? Rin-san and Len-sama are taking you to Keikyu Aburatsubo Marine Park? Oh Okay, just listen to them and enjoy your trip there! That's my little Onii-san! Okay, the plane's ready to take off! I'll call you back once we touch Malaysia! Sayonara!" and with that she shoved the phone back to Lenka.

"Hey Miku-chan," Rinto snapped from behind her. "Why did you have to talk a lot to your annoying little brother over the phone? It's not even yours, you know."

"Just keep your GODDAMNED mouth shut for once," Miku and Lenka scolded him rudely.

* * *

**Sorry if that took so long. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
